


כשקול אנוש יעיר אותנו

by FlyMeAway



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cats, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, Not Really Character Death, Semi Smut, Spoilers
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeAway/pseuds/FlyMeAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hold your breath and count to ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	כשקול אנוש יעיר אותנו

**Author's Note:**

> מוקדש למיכאל שחולקת איתי את אובססיית בן וישהו הנוראית הזאת, ביטאה לי את הפיק בצורה מופלאה ופאקינג מצאה לזה שם (בהשראת טי אס אליוט), אחרי עידנים של חיפוש.

  
7.

כל מה שנותר הן נשימותיו הדחוסות של בונד ההולמות באוזניו, צלילי רקע למחשבותיו של קיו המתזזות אל עבר הפיתרון. כל מה שנותר זו תמונה מטושטשת של סוכן הדאבל או המוצלח ביותר של השירות החשאי הבריטי, יושב שמוט איברים על הרצפה, דם מעטר את חזהו, מכתים את הוי הקרוע של חולצתו הלבנה. כל מה שנותר זהו ההד, הזיכרון של צחוק אכזרי, ההבטחה: תמות, ותיקח את כולם איתך.

נדמה לקיו שאם יאמץ את אוזניו, הוא יהיה מסוגל לשמוע צפצוף, אם יחדד את שמיעתו, יוכל לשמוע גם פעימות. אצבעותיו רועדות, חדלות מנוע מעל למקשי המקלדת, והוא בולע את רוקו לפני שהוא מבצע את המהלך האמיץ ושובר את השתיקה:

"אני יכול לתקן את זה."

אין תגובה.

"007." קולו אינו מתפורר בקצה, אך מתקרב לכך. "אני יכול לתקן את זה."

מאחורי גבו, נטשו כל עובדי האמ.איי.6 את עיסוקיהם, וכעת, הוא יודע אפילו מבלי להסתכל, הם בוהים במסך הגדול שמולו. פציעותיו של בונד, אף הקשות ביניהן, זכו לקהל לא פעם (אין פלא, כשהבן אדם טוען כי כישרונו הגדול ביותר הוא שיבה לחיים) ותופעת הצגת חולשותיו בפני רבים רחוקה מלהיות נדירה, אך המקרה הנוכחי שונה: המוות שתוכנן עבורו הרבה יותר קריטי מאשר בעבר, ועם זאת, קיו מתאר לעצמו, יותר אישי. 

(הוא רוצה לכבות את המסך, להישאר עם האוזניה ולהיות הקשר היחיד של בונד אל המפקדה, היחיד שיכול לדעת מה מתרחש. לצערו, ישנם פרוטוקולים לדברים כגון אלו. הוא ובונד אולי עברו על כמה וכמה מהם במהלך עבודתם המשותפת בשנים האחרונות – חטפו כמה וכמה נזיפות מאמ, אם כי לזכותם יאמר שגם כמה עיטורי כבוד – אבל הרצון ללכת בדרך הזאת כעת היא גחמה ותו לא, דחף מטופש לגונן על פרטיותו של סוכן השטח שלו.)

כעבור מספר שניות מבעיתות למדי, בונד מדבר:

"אני לא יכול לחזור למפקדה."

קיו שומע:

אני לא יכול להניח לו לנצח.

הוא מבצע החלטה מהירה, מגבש בראשו תוכנית; מחשב את הסיכונים עד שהוא מבין שהם גדולים עד כדי גיחוך ומחליט שלעזאזל עם הכל, "אני אסמס לך את הכתובת."

על המסכים, ראשו של בונד רכון אל עבר גופו, אך אפשר לתפוס עיווית קלה גם בעין בלתי מזויינת. קיו הינו היחיד ששומע את צחוקו.

"זה ייקח זמן."

משהו נעתק בחזהו, תחושה המזכירה הלם חשמלי. "לא זה לא." הוא פוסק בחדות.

"קיו –"

"לא. זה. לא."

אנקת כאב שקטה. "אני אראה אותך בעוד שעה."

"תשתדל לא להידרס בדרך."

 

6\. 

הוא נתפס בפולין וסומם ועונה במשך מה שהוא יהמר כשבוע, לפני שלבסוף הוא איבד את ההכרה; זה היה תהליך איטי, חלקים של מודעות הושלו ממנו כעלי שלכת. הוא התעורר על מרצפותיו של חדר נטוש ומתפורר באנגליה, הצוואר שלו פעם בכאב וגפיו השמאליים איבדו תחושה. המחשבה הצלולה הראשונה שלו הייתה, הא, זה פחות נורא ממה שציפיתי. פחות מוות. השבב הקטנטן שהותקן מאחורי תנוך האוזן שלו זמזם כמכשיר אלקטרוני המנסה לקלוט תדר, וכשלבסוף נהפך הרעש לרחשי תקתוק, הוא נשם לרווחה.

(התחברתי! הוא שמע, בונד, אתה יכול לשמוע אותי? קולו של קצין האספקה שלו היה מרומם למדי עבור אוזניו של אדם שזה עתה שב להכרה, ואולי היה גורם לו לחייך אילולא הזזת שרירי פניו עלתה במאמץ כמעט נשגב. הצלחתי לאתר אותך, ואני מתחבר למצלמות האבטחה, אני עומד להגיע אלייך אז אל תעז למות.)

"מה שתמיד הדהים אותי בך," הוא הרים את ראשו במהירות, מבוהל. הוא דמיין לעצמו שלא יישאר לבדו בחדר לזמן רב, אך חושיו האחרים אכזבו אותו והוא אינו הבחין בנוכחות האחר לפני שהאחרון פצה את פיו. "זו קלות הראש בה אתה מתייחס לחייך. בני אנוש אמורים לחשוש יותר."

ג'יימס מזהה אותו כמטרה שלו: טרוריסט מפורסם בו היה צריך להתנקש. גאון אלקטרוניקה, אמן בבניית חומרי נפץ – אחראי למותם של רבים וטובים. הוא מאגרף את ידיו, חש כאדם מוגבל בלי האקדח שלו.

"אני מתאר לעצמי, כמה קל זה לחשוב על עצמך ככה כשקיומך הוא רכוש המלכה והמדינה. ועם זאת, תבין אותי, זה עדיין מטריד אותי." 

(אני יודע שאתה חי כי השבב אמור לדווח מתי אתה מפסיק לנשום. אין שום סיכוי שהוא התקלקל, הדברים שלי אף פעם לא מתקלקלים. אתה יכול להועיל בטובך להגיב לי? מצידי תזמזם את ההמנון.

יש לי תמונה ברורה.

בונד –)

"להרוג אותך לא ילמד אותך את הלקח." 

הפצצה התת-אטומית מחוברת לעורק הראשי בעיקול צווארו. הלב של ג'יימס בונד מפסיק, המתג משתחרר. כל הנוכחים ברדיוס של מאתיים מטרים יספגו את המכה, חמישה קילומטרים יספגו את ההלם. אם תמות, אתה תיקח את כולם איתך.

הוא מקיא על הרצפה לימינו.

על פי הדרך בה נשימתו של קיו משתנה, הוא קלט את המידע גם כן.

"הייתי רוצה לראות אותך מנסה לתפוס אותי עכשיו."

 

5.

בעיקרון זה אומר: בונד לא יכול לסיים את המשימה.

בעיקרון זה אומר: אתה יכול ללכת לירות בעצמך באמצע האוקיינוס או שתנסה לא להיהרג.

בעיקרון זה אומר: אתה יכול ללכת לירות בעצמך באמצע האוקיינוס.

וזה מבריק וגאוני באופן מחריד: אחת הסיבות שבונד הפך לאגדה היא שהוא אכן אינו מייחס לחייו חשיבות יתרה, לא מזלזל בהם, אך מסווג אותם כשיקול משני. זוהי תכונה אשר כל סוכני השטח של אמ.איי.6 חולקים ברמה מסויימת, אם כי בונד שבר שיא מסויים. קיו חושב על כך שמשהו מאוד בסיסי נלקח ממנו באותו הרגע: לא בדיוק היכולת לבצע את המשימה, אלא היכולת להמעיט בהשלכותיה.

וזה נכון שכל מהלך שאתה מבצע עשוי להשתבש (קיו חווה זאת על בשרו בפעם ההיא שעזר לסילווה להתחבר למחשב הראשי של המפקדה וכמעט הביא לחיסולו הטוטאלי של הארגון). וזה נכון שאתה תמיד יכול למות בתהליך ולאבד את האנשים היקרים לך (במפקדה תמיד היו לחשושים על וספר, ולא מאתגר במיוחד לגלות את סיפור מותה כשאתה מרוויח את לחמך מריגול רשתי), וזה נכון שאתה עלול לגרום ליותר נזק מאשר תועלת.

אך חוקי המשחק השתנו.

נחישות ודבקות במטרה לא יועילו כעת. גם כישרון לא, ברגע שהפכת למודע מדי לפעימות ליבך.

בעיקרון, זה אומר שקיו צריך לתקן את זה.

 

4.

כשהוא מגיע אל הכתובת המיועדת, קיו פותח את הדלת עם כוס חרסינה בידו, שיער פרוע ועיניים אדומות מאחורי זגוגיות משקפיים מבריקות. בגדיו מגוהצים למשעי (סוודר שחור מעל חולצה מחויטת לבנה ועניבה, כי כמובן שתהיה עניבה), ומוחו של ג'יימס מסווג אותו מיד כטריטוריה מוכרת. לא מסוכן. מבריק. הוא אומר, "איחרת." ואז – "תה?" וזה מוכר להפליא גם כן. 

זו דירה פרטית, אפלולית ברובה מלבד שטף של אור כחול שבוקע ממה שנדמים להיות עשרים ושלושה מסכים שונים הפזורים במרחב הקטן. מלבדם, ממוקמות בסלון ספה וכורסא שלא תואמות זו לזו בריפודן, ושולחן קפה נמוך עליו מנמנם (או מת לאיטו, על פי התזוזה) גוש פרווה אפור שאולי בחיים קודמים הזדהה כחתול. ישנו גם שולחן עבודה פינתי, הגדוש במה שג'יימס יכול לכנות בית קברות של מכשירים אלקטרוניים ותה, בהעדר תיאור מוצלח יותר: לוחות חשמליים זרוקים, כבלים וחוטי חשמל, חלקי מתכת בשלל צורות ומספר דו-ספרתי של כוסות ריקות או ריקות למחצה שנאגדו לערימות העומדות לקרוס. 

זה הולם.

"מקום חביב," ממלמל ג'יימס תחת שפתיו, ואז נשען על הקיר כשהוא אוחז בקרביו בידו הימנית – הוא מסרב לתאר זאת כקריסה, אם כי הדבר לגיטימי לחלוטין אחרי שהוכית, סוממת, איבדת את ההכרה והפכת לפצצה מהלכת. עיניו של קיו מתרחבות בבהלה כשהדבר מתרחש, והוא ממהר להניח את הכוס על השולחן מאחוריו (עוד אחת לאוסף. לא פלא שהן מצטברות) בכדי שידיו יהיו חופשיות לתמוך בכתפיו של ג'יימס. "לא בדיוק מה שדמיינתי."

האיברים הפנימיים שלו עסוקים בלצנוח אל תחתית חלל בטנו בתרעומת של גשם סוער המכה על האספלט במרכז לונדון, והוא משתעל בקול. פיזית, הוא בהחלט עבר גרוע יותר, אך המחשבה שכעת הוא מסכן חיי אדם רק בהיותו נוכח הופכת את הכל למעורפל ומסחרר. זה גורם לו להרהר בסקייפול – שנים ספורות קודם לכן – לחשוב על האש שלקחה את המקום שכבר לא הרגיש כמו ביתו, כילתה זיכרונות ילדות שהובילו בעיקר לסבל. הוא חושב, אני עומד לקחת את הדירה שלך, את החיים שלך. אתה עדיין משתמש בהם. הם חלק ממך. זה לא הוגן.

כעת, הוא בייחוד מנסה לפקס את נשימותיו וראייתו. הוא נעזר באפו של קיו כמוקד, ואז בעיניו ואז בשפתיו. הדחף לעצום אותן מתמתן כשיש דברים מעניינים לצפות בהם. 

"מה דמיינת?" קיו סוקר את פניו, ככל הנראה בודק אם הוא מתלוצץ או לא, או אם הוא עומד למות. שתי האופציות מטרידות בערך באותה מידה.

"אותך, בפיג'מה."

"אתה לא מחובר מדי לפצצה תת-אטומית בשביל לפלרטט?"

ג'יימס מזדקף. "אין דבר כזה." 

אצבעותיו של קיו עדיין חופרות בבשר הכתף שלו.

 

3.

אם כי קוטרו אינו עולה על שלושה אינץ', המכשיר גס ומכוער כנגד עורו השזוף של בונד, וכשקיו נוגע בו, הוא הולם חלושות תחת אצבעותיו כאילו מחזיק בחיים משל עצמו. לאחר מכן, נשארת התחושה המחוספסת של דם קרוש בכף ידו. 

עד לרגע זה ממש, הוא קולט לפתע, הוא לא חשב על ג'יימס בונד כיצור אנושי. לא בדיוק מכונה (הוא התמצא בכאלו, הבין אותן טוב יותר מאשר הבין אנשים), אבל גם לא בדיוק בשר ודם (על אף שראה אותו נפצע קשות לא פעם). בראשו הוא תמיד היה... בלתי מנוצח. בלתי מושג. איש לא יכול היה לגעת בו.

(קיו נוגע בו עכשיו, ממולל את דמו בין אצבעותיו, מורח אותו על עורו כמו צבע מלחמה.)

וזו אינה העובדה שהוא יושב כעת על כסא עץ באמצע הדירה שלו, איברים רפויים וגוף חלש. זו גם אינה העובדה שהוא מחייך אל קיו קצת אחרת מחיוך ה'עסקים כרגיל' שלו, מתבונן בו כפי שוודאי לא היה אילולא מהלך האירועים האחרון. זו אינה העובדה שהוא מחובר לחומר נפץ.

זו העובדה שליבו עלול להפסיק לפעום. 

נדמה ששניהם עדיין צריכים להתרגל לרעיון. 

 

2.

הוא יושב על כסא עץ באמצע הדירה, בלי חולצה ובלי נעליים, והאסוציאציה הראשונה שלו היא חקירה. קיו פוסע הלוך ושוב, מקיף את הדירה מספר פעמים, ממלמל לעצמו דברים שג'יימס אולי היה מבין אם הוא היה טורח להקשיב (אבל סביר להניח שלא), מקליד במשך כמה רגעים על כל מקלדת שנקלעת בדרכו ומתעסק עם חפצים המשמיעים רעש מתכתי כשהם נוקשים זה בזה. האסוציאציה השנייה שלו היא חדר ניתוח. 

לבסוף, קצין האספקה שלו נעמד מולו, לובש כפפות לבנות הנודפות ריח של טלק ומסתירות את הגוון הוורדרד שהעניק דמו של ג'יימס לכריות אצבעותיו ומרכז כף ידו. ישנו מברג בין שיניו ומה שנראה כמו פינצטה זהובה בין שתי אצבעותיו. ג'יימס מקווה שזו אינה באמת פינצטה, כי אם קיו מתכוון לנסות להציל אותם ואת כל מי שנמצא בטווח של חמישה קילומטרים בעזרת פינצטה, הוא הולך לחסוך לו את ההשפלה ולירות לעצמו כדור בין העיניים. 

"אל תזוז," הוא מצווה, הברות מעוותות סביב המברג שבפיו. הוא רוכן מעל כתפו כאילו קרבה אנושית היא דבר זניח עבורו, כאילו שהם עושים את זה כל הזמן. ג'יימס מרגיש לפני שהוא שומע את ה-קליק המבשר על תחילת עבודתו של קיו, נושך את שפתיו ועוצם את עיניו. לאחר כמה רגעים של התעסקות בלתי מזוהה וזריקת חלקי מתכת שחורים אל הרצפה, קיו נאנק בתסכול. הוא מתרומם, יורה בג'יימס מבט חטוף ואז עוזב אותו לנפשו.

כשהוא חוזר, הוא גורר כסא עץ נוסף מאחורי האחד של ג'יימס, ומתיישב קרוב מספיק בשביל למקם את ראשו של הסוכן על השקע שבצווארו (קצות המשקפיים של הבחור השני נוקשות על רקתו ג'יימס, והשיער הבלתי אפשרי שלו מדגדג את אוזנו. זה מסיח את דעתו מן הכאב). גישה נוחה יותר. לא חולפות להן כמה שניות והוא נוהם, מניף את עצמו לעמידה בשנית. הוא מעקם את מצחו, מנסה עוד כמה פוזיציות אפשריות. אף אחת מהן לא מביאה אותו על סיפוקו. הוא נושף בחדות. זה גורם לג'יימס לחשוב על הילדים המבריקים האלה שמחפשים את הצעצוע המושלם להתעסק עימו ובסופו של דבר בונים לעצמם מיני-רקטה בגיל שש. על אמן שתר אחר המוזה שלו. 

"טוב," קיו אומר לבסוף ומצמיד את כפות ידיו זו לזו, "אני לא יכול לנתק את הפצצה בדרך הזאת."

"כלומר?" 

"כלומר, החווטים נמצאים עמוק מכפי שחשבתי."

"כלומר?"

"כלומר," קיו בולע. "אנחנו נצטרך לחפור עוד קצת פנימה." הוא נעצר, ואז מרים מן השולחן חפץ שרחוק מלהראות כירורגי – זה מסוג האולרים שמתמחים מקבלים למשימות הראשונות שלהם. "זה מצוייד בחיישנים, אל תדאג."

ג'יימס דואג. "קיו, יש לך איזשהו ניסיון בנתיחה?"

"אני יודע להכין סושי." הוא מחייך.

"מלבב."

זה לא כאילו שקיימת אלטרנטיבה טובה יותר – אם מישהו יכול לפענח את זה, אם קיים מישהו שג'יימס סומך עליו ללא עוררין זה הבחור הצעיר שעומד מולו כעת. האמונה הכמעט עיוורת הזאת היא טעות בסיסית מהספר, וג'יימס מופתע קלות מהעובדה שהיא קיימת בכלל. הוא חושב, יכולתי לברוח ולירות בעצמי באמצע האוקיינוס. הוא חושב, אני מסכן כל-כך הרבה אנשים על סמך אינסטינקט טהור. הוא חושב, אני מסכן אותו. 

קיו עוטה את הבעת ה'אני יודע מה אני עושה' המוצלחת ביותר, אך ישנה בעיה: ג'יימס מכיר אותו. וג'יימס יכול לקרוא פחד כמו שהוא יכול לכוון למטרה ולקפוץ ממכוניות נוסעות. בעיה נוספת: זה לא רק פחד. ישנו רגש נוסף המוצף בעיניו הבהירות, משהו עמוק יותר שהוא אינו מצליח להניח עליו את האצבע. ג'יימס לא יודע למה דווקא פיסת המידע החסר הזאת היא שמשרה עליו את הביטחון. 

"שב על הכורסא." אומר קיו. זה נשמע כמו החלטה. הם עושים את זה. "אל תזוז." 

היא רכה יותר מכפי שהוא ציפה, אך הוא לא מספיק להשתקע בה כראוי לפני שקיו מתקרב אליו, מסדר את הציוד ומניח לפטופ קטן על השולחן שלידו (החתול נעלם למקום בלתי ידוע, ג'יימס לא עקב), ואז בלא אזהרה בכלל, מטפס אל חיקו של ג'יימס, מכתר אותו מכל הכיוונים. 

ג'יימס זוקף את גבתו, אך אינו מש ממקומו. "קיו."

"007."

"מה אתה עושה?"

"מציל את חייך." הוא מהמהם בשביעות רצון, ונעטף באופן שגובל בשלמות סביב גופו של ג'יימס. הם מתאימים יחדיו – זו הפוזיציה הנכונה. "בונד?" 

"אממ?" הוא פולט כמעט בקושי, מטה את ראשו הצידה על מנת לאפשר גישה נוחה יותר. הוא רוצה להגיד, קח את הזמן שלך. ללחוש, תישאר כאן כמה שיותר. למלמל, תדחה את הקץ.

מבטו של קצין האספקה שלו עדיין לכוד על עיקול צווארו, והוא נושך את שפתיו לפני שהוא פוצה אותן, "אמרת שהתחביב האהוב עלייך הוא קימה לתחייה."

"כן."

"אתה יכול להחזיר את שנינו? אתה יודע, למקרה שמשהו ישתבש?" שואל קיו, רגע לפני שהלהב חודר מבעד לבשר. ג'יימס רוצה לשקע את שיניו במשהו, וכרגע הדבר המפתה ביותר שעומד מול עיניו זו עצם הבריח של קיו.

"חשבתי שאמרת שאתה יכול לתקן את זה."

"רק למקרה."

בזמן שקיו עובד (תנועות עדינות, מחושבות. כאילו שג'יימס הוא עזר טכנולוגי נוסף שיש להביא לידי שלמות), הוא מנסה שלא לחשוב על כתום וצהוב ואדום, על פיצוץ בהילוך איטי – על כל חפצי החדר מרחפים מעלה ומתקלחים באוויר, על הלם לבן והדף נוראי שמטשטש הכל ועל החשכה שחותמת את כל אלו. הוא מתמקד בכאב הנוכחי הנשטף כל הדרך מנקודת הדופק שלו אל חזהו ואל קרביו, מקיף אותו כמו גופו של קיו. מתמקד בדרך בה קיו מרגיש כבד באופן כמעט מנחם עם רגליו משני צידי ירכיו, ברצון שלו לגעת בו, גם כן, להעביר את ידיו על העור החיוור של עצמות הבריח שלו, על צווארו, על שפתיו, על ליבו. מתמקד בדחף להחזיק אותו במקום, למקרה שאם הם אכן עומדים להתפרק לרסיסים, מה שיישאר מהם יתערבב עד לכדי חוסר הפרדה. 

 

1.

הם נשטפים בדם; הוא משתחל החוצה מהפצע הפתוח במהירות מפחידה, שגורמת לקיו לנסות להיזכר לכמה זמן ממשיך לפעום הלב כאשר הוא אינו מקבל כמות מספקת של נוזל החיים. הוא בכל מקום – מרוח על לחיו של בונד ונדבק לבגדיו של קיו, נוזל לאורך זרועותיו החשופות של בונד ומכתים את שפתיו של קיו. הם טובעים בזמן: השניות מחליקות כדבר מוחשי סביבם, חומקות מבין אצבעותיו של קיו. הוא מנסה למדוד אותן בעזרת קולות הרקע: נשימות חלושות, פעימות לא מסונכרנות של שני לבבות, הרחש המכאני של עבודתו. 

מבעד לריכוז במשימתו, משתלבת לה המחשבה שכל העניין אינטימי להחריד, באופן מסוכן כמעט. בונד הוא נוכחות איתנה ומוצקה כנגדו, הוא חם ונוקשה בין רגליו, וכשקיו עשה משהו שכנראה שהכאיב במיוחד (יש לו פצצה לנטרל. רחמים נמצאים בעדיפות שניה כעת), הוא תופס בירכו בחוזקה שלבטח תותיר אחריה סימנים בשלל צבעים, אם הם יחיו מספיק זמן בכדי שאלו יווצרו. נדמה שהוא בנוי כולו מחדות וחספוס, יציב היכן שקיו זקוק לתמיכה, היכן שהכל דוהה סביבם. 

חיווט אחרון שצריך להפריד מהעורק. פעולה אחרונה שאחריה הם סוף סוף יגלו אם הם ניצחו את המוות.

בונד ממקם גם את ידו מעל לליבו של קיו, והאקט גורם לו לתהות מי מהם חודר מתחת לעורו של האחר. אולי הוא בכלל הבין את הכל הפוך. 

הם מביטים זה בזה.

העיניים של בונד לא כחולות כמו האוקיינוס, אלא תחולות כמו השמיים, וההגדרה המתבקשת בהקשר של הרקיע הוא נפילה, אך קיו נצמד לטביעה. זה מרגיש כמו טביעה. 

"אני לא אשאיר אותך לבד." הוא אומר לו לבסוף, מעתיק דבר מה אינטגראלי מחזהו של קיו.

פעימות ליבו של בונד מרעידות את החדר וקיו סופר לאחור. נעצר כשהוא מגיע לשבע.

"בסדר, אם כך." 

 

0.

כל מה שנותר הן נשימותיו הדחוסות של קיו ההולמות באוזניו, משבים מדודים של אוויר חם כנגד צווארו.

**Author's Note:**

> בעיקרון הדבר הזה התחיל מזה שרציתי שקיו יישב בלאפ של שירטלס!בונד כשהוא לבוש לגמרי. וזה מה שייצא.


End file.
